Something familiar
by Sumthinelse
Summary: Snowells fic. Rated M for a reason. "I'm a scientist," he repeated, straightening up and sliding the edges of her blouse back together. "You think that means I'm not a man?" Knowing the future can be a handy tool, This goes on the assumption that Wells knows a lot of details about the future. Pre-accelerator accident. Spoilers through 1x13
1. Late night at the office

Caitlin Snow slid her feet out of her low-heeled shoes and wiggled her toes, absently, it had been a long day and, as usual, she was one of the last people to leave the lab. She put down the binder she'd been holding and stepped onto the wooden stool she'd placed at the base of a tall bookcase. She could've reached the binders on the top shelf, but she hadn't been able to see the labels. Dr. Wells had told her, when she'd asked about a few medical journal entries from several years back, to look on his bookshelf since he'd catalogued them by year. Naturally the ones she needed seemed likely to be on the top shelf. She grasped the shelf for balance and glanced at the neat, orderly row of plain, white binders. She was sliding one out when she heard a voice behind her.

"You should be careful, Dr. Snow."

Caitlin turned and felt her foot slip; she clutched at the shelf but it tipped forward and she dropped the binder she was holding to try and steady it. The heavy binder struck her chest and she lost her balance. A strong pair of hands grasped her hips, steadying her.

"One of your dowels is broken," she said to Dr. Wells, placing a hand over the spot where the binder had struck.

"Don't worry about it, just come down." He didn't release her hips until both of her feet were on the carpet. She turned around and looked up at Harrison Wells who frowned up at the shelf. "Are you okay?" he asked, turning his gaze to her. She rubbed her chest and winced, sucking air in through her teeth.

"Yes, I think I'm fine." He raised a dark eyebrow and gently lifted her hand away from her chest. She automatically brought the other one up to cover and he gave her a 'Look', before pulling the other hand away.

"Let me see." He released her wrists and gently moved her collar. "Tilt your chin up." She obeyed. He parted the front of her black blouse and prodded at a dark, red and purple spot on her sternum. "You lost a button," he said absently.

Caitlin looked down and noticed the blouse's missing button had revealed the gold, lacy edges of her bra and the pale curve of her breasts. Wells' finger was against her skin and she stepped back, automatically, clutching the edges of the garment and grabbing his hand. He stood up straight, looking surprised.

"Sorry," she said, realizing how her actions might have been insulting. "It's a knee-jerk reaction when you're a girl and someone's reaching for your chest."

"I'm glad your knee _didn't_ jerk in this case," he replied, a little coldly.

"I didn't mean that I actually thought you were-um…" She licked her lips nervously. His eyes were glacial blue, even when he smiled. He wasn't smiling now.

"What?" he asked, quietly.

"I know you weren't trying something, I was just embarrassed about my shirt." She forced her hands to relax from where they were clutching at her collar. "You're Dr. Wells," she babbled. "You wouldn't look- I mean you're not…" She sighed and decided to stop digging herself in deeper.

"I'm not what?" he asked, in the same, quiet tone. He returned his gaze to the bruise on her chest and gently pushed the fabric to the sides again. He poked at the center of the bruise.

"Ow," she said, trying to keep her hands at her sides. His touch was gentle, exploratory and slow. He used both of his thumbs to gently press in circles around the obviously sore spot. "I mean you're a scientist," she said, trying not to think about his cool fingers pressing gently at the edges of her breasts. The binder had struck just above her cleavage and a reddened area had spread out from the dark spot.

"I'm a scientist," he repeated, straightening up and sliding the edges of her blouse back together. "You think that means I'm not a man?" He didn't back away from their intimate posture against the bookshelf.

"Yes," she said, automatically. "I mean, no! I mean, of course you're a man," she gestured vaguely at his midsection and lower. "That's obvious."

"If that's how you know," he said, "I should probably get looser-fitting pants."

Caitlin opened her mouth to speak and stopped. She tried to force her brain to work but she could feel herself blushing to the roots of her hair. His gaze fell to her parted lips and stayed there for a few heartbeats before dropping to her chest again. "My hands must have been cold," he finally said, pushing away from the bookshelf and walking out of his office. "Let me know when you're done in there so I can lock up." He was already walking away, hands in his pockets, whistling softly.

Caitlin looked down, Wells' hands hadn't been cold, she didn't understand his meaning at first but realization dawned on her that the thin crepe fabric did little to hide the fact that her nipples were standing erect. She stepped back up onto the stool and put the offending binder back. She decided to look the magazine up online or at the library before she spent another moment in the office. She hurried back to her desk and grabbed her purse. There were only a handful of people still present but she waited for Wells to finish his conversation with one of the lab techs.

By the time the other man left, Caitlin was one of only three people, including Dr. Wells, who remained in the building. She picked up a paper clip and used it to hold the edges of her blouse together. She picked up her coat, a charcoal gray, London Fog trench coat. It had been drizzling rain all day so she'd worn it and brought an umbrella. She walked to where Wells was standing but saw his phone pressed to his ear. He was talking in a low voice so she went back to her desk to wait for him to finish. She searched online for the magazine volume she wanted and found only the article's abstract. She bit her lip and glanced around the corner. Wells was facing the other direction and still on the phone. She put on her coat and went back to his office, stepping back on the stool and searching the binder labels until she found the correct month and year.

Caitlin took her prize back to her work area and used the photocopier/scanner to make digital copies of the article she needed and transferred them to the thumb drive she kept on her keychain. She closed the binder and went back to the hallway which was mostly dark now. She glanced around and didn't see Dr. Wells so she hurried back to his office. She kicked off her heels, hurriedly and tugged up her pencil skirt to step up onto the stool replacing the binder in its original spot. She started to step backwards and felt a pair of hands at her waist. She managed to avoid jumping out of her skin as the strong hands all but lifted her down. His long fingers wrapped around her sides and his thumb brushed her bare skin where her shirt had ridden up. She felt his breath on her hair; he was standing directly behind her.

"Thank you," she said, turning her head to the side. She'd only worked at the lab for a short time but Wells had always been completely professional towards her. Nevertheless, there was something in his expression each time he looked at her. It was the slightest hint of familiarity, like he already knew her intimately, a term that hadn't mean much until tonight.

"You're welcome," he said, softly, without moving away.

"I didn't mean to say anything offensive," she said, turning to face him. Without her shoes he seemed so tall. "When-earlier, when you were touching my chest." She pressed her lips together. "I've lost the ability to speak tonight," she said, exhaling slowly and letting her head fall back and shoulders slump in defeat.

"What did you mean to say?" he asked, removing his glasses, the only barrier between her and his brilliantly blue eyes. "Your initial reaction was to push me away, because I was touching you," he said. "And then you told me that you _shouldn't_ have reacted that way because I'm a scientist."

"I reacted to you touching me the same way I reacted to the last person who unexpectedly pulled open my shirt," she replied. "That was freshman year of college," she took in a breath before continuing. "Then I thought I reacted too quickly because, as a scientist and as my boss, you wouldn't have been pulling my shirt open in order to look at my breasts." She managed to get the words out, bluntly and honestly.

"I might be a man of science," he said with a slow nod, "and I might be your boss. But I _am_ still a man and I still think like a man when I see a gold, embroidered bra and breasts pushed together."

"Oh." The word barely made it past her teeth.

His hands touched Caitlin's shoulders, drawing her coat back and sliding it down. His knuckles grazed her bare arms. Something about the gesture seemed right to her, his movements were relaxed, as if he'd done it before.

"You've made interesting use of a paperclip," he said, glancing at her chest. He dropped her coat to the floor and slid the tips of his fingers up her arms and to her collar bone. "Were you attempting to be modest?"

"Yes," she replied. "I never _intended_ to show anyone…anything at work."

"No one else is in the building," he said, taking a tiny step closer to her. "Are you going to stop me?"

Caitlin didn't answer but Wells knew the wait was over. It was the way she stared at him, he decided. She looked at him like he could move mountains. He plucked the paper clip from the front of her blouse and gently brushed the bruise between her breasts with the tip of a finger. Her neck was slender and he could see her pulse jumping frantically in her throat. He knew it wasn't fair, but knowing the future meant you knew how someone would react to certain situations. The beautiful young woman would have never made a move unless he'd orchestrated the fall, torn off the button when her gaze had been elsewhere and asked her, point blank, if she'd thought he was a man. She might have had a crush but she never would have made the first move.

Fair or not, Harrison Wells ruthlessly used his knowledge of Caitlin Snow to direct his own actions. Her repressed, serious nature covered a woman who _wanted_ to be pushed past her limits. He jerked her blouse open and refused to acknowledge the flash of fear in her face. He smoothed his palms over her belly and ribs, drawing them up and underneath the edges of her bra. She looked at a spot over his shoulder, freezing when confronted with the sexuality of the man she admired so much. Her nipples, dark berries under the gold lace, were tightly beaded and flushed. Her cheeks were pink and her lips were moist and slightly swollen. To a scientist, it was as clear as writing in a book. She was in a heightened state of arousal and wanted to proceed with the ritual that she'd been too embarrassed to name out loud.

Wells brushed his thumbs over the pointed tips of the perky breasts under his hands. Caitlin's breath came more hurriedly when he rubbed her nipples through the thin lace. He jerked her blouse down her arms and discarded it, reaching behind her back and unfastening the hooks in her bra. Her shoulders stiffened when he slid the lacy scrap of fabric off and dropped it on the floor. He inhaled sharply when he finally cupped her breasts in his hands. She was perfect. While not overly large, her breasts were round and firm and she leaned into his touch. She closed her eyes and took shallow, quiet breaths while he stroked and rubbed her sensitive skin.

Wells removed his suit jacket and dropped it behind him, he wanted Caitlin to touch him but lacked the patience on their first time to wait for her to take the initiative. He unbuttoned his shirt and picked up one of her delicate hands, placing her palm on his chest. He wasn't bulky but he was muscular and toned and he saw her pupils dilate when she first encountered his warm skin. She looked up and met his gaze, confusion and excitement warring for dominance. She couldn't believe what she was letting him do but she was also realizing how intense their connection was.

Wells knew how strong Caitlin's feelings were. She would tell him, eventually, and he would know when to push her. He gripped her wrist, holding eye contact, and moved her hand down his belly and over his belt to press her palm to the front of his pants. She took in a jerky breath, eyes widening when she felt the thick, hard ridge under her fingers. She squeezed, reflexively before, frightened by her own boldness, she tried to pull away.

Now was the moment, Wells knew. He moved the naïve young woman away from the bookshelf, backing her to the wall beside his couch and fastening his lips to her neck. When her bare skin met the smooth, cold surface, Caitlin tensed and gripped his forearms. He pulled her away from the wall and pushed her onto the cushions of the big couch. He slid his hands up her thighs, under her skirt and jerked her panties down her legs. He knelt on the couch, tugged her legs apart and pushed her skirt up to her waist. She tried to get her elbows under her, tried to sit up but he unbuckled his belt and her eyes were glued to his hands. She was pale, a little afraid, but he already knew how this night would end. He tore open his trousers and his erection sprang free. He pushed her thighs apart and pressed his mouth to her moist center. She tasted like heaven and the tiny whimper she let out when his tongue slid up her folds and swirled around her clitoris made him throb with need. Her trembling fingers slid into his dark hair and clutched at him when he sucked her gently.

"Ah!" Caitlin made the one syllable sound before biting her lip to hold back the noise. Her hands flew to the arm of the couch pillowed under her neck and she gripped it tightly. Wells spent a little more time with his face between her legs, learning how she liked it. His mouth moved up to her breasts and he played with them, squeezing, stroking and sucking at her nipples. Eventually he gripped her knees and moved his hips between her slender thighs.

Caitlin shook her head back and forth, eyes closed, this wasn't really happening. Her boss, brilliant and fascinating Dr. Harrison Wells hadn't just been pleasuring her with his mouth. He took a condom out of his pocket, tore the packet open and rolled the latex barrier on. He seemed to know exactly what she liked and now, pressing himself into her, she opened her eyes. His face looked almost savage. His gaze was focused on her face with a hot, possessive expression. His jaw was clenched as her body slowly gave way for his thick, erection. He was as hard as a poker, stiff and hot; it was hotter than the rest of him. He rocked his hips carefully until he was fully within her. He brought both his hands up to intertwine their fingers and hold her hands beside her head. Finally, after everything he'd been doing to her, he took her mouth. His hips began to move and he pushed his tongue past her lips.

Caitlin tasted herself on Wells' tongue, excited and surprised by him. He moved against her, a fast, brute rhythm. He was clutching her hands impatiently, moving his lips to her throat and shoulder, biting her earlobe and neck as he rutted, slapping their pelvises together, claiming her body. He groaned her name in her ear and she climaxed, arching up and crying out, writhing beneath him. He pounded into her as if he wanted to drive her through the cushions, keeping his pace until her body had stopped clenching before allowing himself to finish.

Bleary- eyed, Caitlin watched Wells' face tense up and felt his entire body stiffen and strain as his thick organ pulsed inside her. A shudder ran through him at the end and she swore his whole body blurred for a second in the dim light. They panted together and he pressed his sweaty face into her neck, catching his breath while their bodied remained connected. He levered himself up on one arm and cupped her cheek, brushing away the strands of hair that stuck to her. His eyes roved over her flushed features with an odd, surprised fascination. He kissed her tenderly, sweetly, after their bodies had cooled before sliding out of her and discarding the condom in a conveniently close trash can. She winced slightly and he paused, tucking himself away in his pants.

"Did I hurt you?" Wells asked, buckling his belt. He still knelt between Caitlin's legs and prevented her from immediately assuming a more modest pose. He liked the way she looked, open and awkward, wearing only her skirt around her waist.

"It's just been a while," she said, shyly, scooting backwards and bringing her leg up and over him so she could sit up and smooth her clothes.

"I'm not sorry." Caitlin's eyes flew to him, briefly before she turned away, nodding slightly. It wasn't a real reply but he didn't press her for one. She spied her panties in a ball on the floor but as she reached for them, Wells scooped them up and tucked them in his pocket. "You'll have to get them from me later." She nodded again, not looking at him and tucked her hair behind her ears. She got up stiffly and winced but he pretended not to notice. Her orgasm had been so pure and unexpected it was like a drug. He would never have enough of her. She stood and padded, barefoot to her shoes and coat, pulling on her blouse and stuffing her bra in her jacket pocket before swinging it over her shoulders. She walked out his office door and picked up her purse without slowing down and headed for the exit. Knowing the future; knowing that this was only the beginning for them didn't save Wells from the pang in his chest when she walked away.


	2. Encore

Caitlin wasn't sure which of her senses picked up on Harrison Wells' presence in her lab but she guessed it was his smell since he hadn't made any noise. She sat up straighter and licked her lips, keeping her gaze focused on her computer screen. It had been four days since their encounter in his office. She'd been afraid to return to work; afraid that somehow people would know and she'd no longer be taken seriously in her job. Dr. Wells hadn't behaved any differently towards her, hadn't sought her out, hadn't given her any sly looks or coy comments and he'd managed to appear completely unaffected by her presence.

"Dr. Snow," he said, walking to her desk.

"Dr. Wells." She turned around as if she'd just realized he was there and stood up, smoothly, giving her usual, small smile.

"Do you have the stats from the medical journal analyzed yet?" He stood several feet from her and removed his glasses, polishing them with a soft cloth he took from his pocket. They were alone in a fishbowl with people walking past her door and window.

"Yes, of course," she said, turning to take a blue folder from her desk. "I have it here." She made her legs move and walked the few feet to stand in front of him, holding out the report.

"Thanks," he said, putting his glasses back on. The familiar shade of gold caught her attention and Caitlin realized he had been using her lace panties as a polishing cloth. He smiled when he saw her gaze glued to his hand. He rubbed the satin edging with his thumb and took the report, casually stuffing her panties back into his pocket.

"I'll get back to work, then." She felt the color drain from her face but didn't acknowledge the intimate fabric he carried.

"Sounds good," he smiled casually and turned to leave. His posture was relaxed but his words were soft, meant for her alone. "See you tonight," he said, over his shoulder. "Eight P.M. at your place; leave your door unlocked." He didn't wait for a reply and walked away.

At seven that evening Caitlin shaved her legs in the shower. She was always a meticulous groomer, not exactly vain, just precise. She dried off, put on her robe, and rubbed most of the moisture from her hair. Her bathroom door was cracked to vent the steam; she liked very hot showers. She picked up her bottle of unscented lotion and rubbed it into her smooth skin, taking care with her elbows and knees. She parted the front of her deep blue robe and gently touched the bruise in the middle of her chest. She heard her apartment door open and quickly closed her robe, walking into the hall near the door.

Harrison Wells walked towards her with purpose.

"I thought you said-" she began before he kissed her. He didn't stop walking but grasped her shoulders and shuffled her with him. The kiss was possessive but not rough. He didn't use his tongue, just his lips. He shed his coat and suit jacket, dropping them on the floor behind him until they reached the kitchen. Her fingers went to work on the buttons of his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. His skin was warm and smooth and she felt the tension in the muscles of his chest. He tugged at the belt to her robe and she paused as her modest nature instinctively wanted to stay covered. He smiled against her mouth as he parted the garment and stepped back to look at her.

Fair and sleek, Caitlin was slender and strong but had soft, feminine curves. Wells slid his hands up her sides and over her breasts, stroking and teasing them. A pretty flush came over her features and he was pleased to be the cause of her high color.

"Bedroom?" he asked.

"Back there," she replied, nodding over her shoulder. He toed off his shoes and left them on the floor, resuming his attentions to her mouth and breasts, steering them both towards the door she'd indicated. He let her robe fall to the floor once they were inside the bedroom and kicked the door shut. He was shirtless and she was naked. Her room was tidy but tastefully and sparingly decorated. Her restraint clearly extended to her decorating, he mused. The walls were creamy yellow with a light purple comforter and matching throw pillows; with a glance he took in the accent curtains, and the matching lamp. It was so very precise and so very Caitlin.

They both sat on the edge of the bed and kissed like teenagers. Eventually Wells pressed her onto her back and slid off the bed to kneel between her legs, bringing her knees over his shoulders. Caitlin blew out a slow breath and pressed the backs of her hands to her eyes. She trembled when she felt his warm breath followed by his lips as he gave her a gentle kiss.

"So sweet," he whispered, moving his hands under her buttocks. He placed his mouth on her and slowly began loving her with his lips and tongue. The first time, he'd been so aroused and impatient to be inside her that he'd only briefly tasted her; now he wanted to enjoy himself. He teased her with the tip of his tongue and used the tensing and relaxing of her leg muscles as his guide to her most sensitive areas. He was a quick study and soon Caitlin was pressing the heel of her hand against her mouth and biting down to keep from making noise. He sucked on her clitoris and fluttered his tongue lightly against her, making her arch her back and moan out loud. He sped up the tempo but kept the pressure light and was rewarded by her legs tightening around his neck followed by her small, rhythmic gasps. She got louder and grabbed one of her decorative pillows to muffle the noise she made when she came.

Heavy lidded and limp, Caitlin lay back, panting until she could catch her breath. She opened her eyes when Wells stood up. His eyes moved over her, taking in details. His hands went to his belt and he watched her face as he unbuckled it. He didn't smile, he just watched her with a serious expression. He unbuttoned his trousers but before he lowered his zipper he placed his hands beside her waist and held himself above her, touching her only with his lips when he lowered them to place a kiss on the bruise between her breasts.

Caitlin reached up to stroke the soft, black hair and she had a tender, sleepy expression on her face. Wells kept his mouth on her breasts while he unzipped his pants and took a condom out of his pocket. He paused to tear the packet open with his teeth and deftly used one hand to put it on. Once it was in place she shifted in order to push his pants down over his narrow hips. He urged her up closer to the pile of fancy pillows but let her grasp his erection and position herself. He nudged at her entrance and slid inside her smoothly. She closed her eyes and ran her hands down his back.

Wells started moving inside Caitlin, he used long, slow strokes at first. He treated her gently, like something precious, and kissed her. With her nerve endings still on alert, she started to pant quickly and to his delight, eventually climaxed again.

"Ah," she sighed, "Ah, yes." She closed her eyes and enjoyed the orgasm that rose and fell quickly, sinking into bliss. She gripped his back, damp with perspiration, and rolled her hips upward, opening her eyes to stare at him. She placed her palms against his cheeks and brought him down to her for a kiss. She was starting to take more initiative, starting to ask for things with her body.

Wells tugged Caitlin's legs up and rested her calves on his shoulders, opening her for deeper penetration. He sped up his thrusts, patiently building up the tension until his own peak arrived. He let out a coarse groan, and collapsed, letting her legs down but remaining buried inside of her. They were both damp and sticky but he waited until his breath was back to normal before rolling off her to dispose of the condom.

Caitlin was suddenly shy and turned away from him, scooting the covers back and sliding into the cool sheets. Wells joined her under the covers and pulled her into his arms. They shifted around until they were both comfortable and, to her surprise, he started to doze off. She slept for a few hours, exhausted from not sleeping well the past few nights.

A loud crack of thunder woke Caitlin suddenly. She was alone in the bed and guessed that Wells had left. She wasn't sure if she was disappointed or relieved. She had no idea what to say to him, they'd spoken little during and since the night in his office. She slipped out of bed, picking up her robe from the floor and putting it on. She used the bathroom and came out, noticing Wells' tall, lean form by the window in the kitchen. He stared out at the storm and didn't seem to hear her walk up. She edged past him into her narrow kitchen and took down a water glass. He turned and looked at her but she couldn't read his expression in the dark. She drained the glass and re-filled it, holding it out. He nodded and accepted it, taking a swallow before putting it down on the counter.

Wells was barefoot but had put his pants on and his shirt, leaving the shirt unbuttoned. Caitlin resisted the urge to take his hand, feeling a strange distance between them. Something was on his mind, something heavy; the expression was a familiar one, he wore it when discussing the Particle Accelerator project. She decided not to ask him if he was coming back to bed. She couldn't imagine waking up beside him on a Saturday morning; it would be too surreal, even with their current state of intimacy.


	3. Harrison's house

A round of applause coming from the labs interrupted the chess game between Wells and Hartley Rathaway. They both got up to investigate and discovered a small group of people standing around one of the physicists; Martha Genaro.

"Oh, right," Hartley mused aloud. "It's The Relic's birthday." Martha was celebrating her sixty-fifth birthday. She led the team of physicists on the particle accelerator. She was old-school in her approach but far from obsolete.

"She's not a relic, Hartley," Wells said, patiently. "She's a treasure." He focused his gaze on Martha, or Marty to her friends, and didn't make eye contact with Caitlin. "Happy Birthday, Marty." He embraced her, warmly.

"Thank you, Harrison," she replied. She was one of the few people who referred to him by his first name. "Have a cupcake," she said, gesturing to a large plate of chocolate cupcakes with white frosting. She nodded politely to Hartley who managed to sound condescending while wishing her all the best.

"Open this next," Caitlin said, handing her a yellow gift box with a lavender ribbon on it. Seeing the color scheme from her bedroom, Harrison had to fight his body's response to the memory of their lovemaking.

"I hope this is what I think it is," said the older woman, taking the top off the box. Inside was a round plastic tub filled with something dark. "Thank you, Sweetheart," she said, kissing Caitlin's cheek. "It's just what I wanted."

"You might have mentioned your love of the recipe a few weeks ago." Caitlin winked at the physicist.

"I thought I was being subtle," she replied, removing the top and revealing a dark brown gooey substance.

"What is it?" asked Hartley, wrinkling his nose.

"Wet Chocolate," Marty answered. "You'd have to ask Caitlin what's in it."

"I included the recipe."

"You gave her cocoa mix?" Hartley asked but he was mostly ignored. Marty looked at the card that was in the box.

"Ah," she said, triumphantly, "Sweetened condensed milk! I knew it."

"Anything special about it?" Wells asked before Hartley could antagonize anyone else.

"Amaretto in this batch," Caitlin replied. "It can be made with chocolate vodka, Peppermint schnapps, or Irish cream. You just add it to hot water, it's very rich."

"Speaking of drinks," Wells cut in. "How about drinks at Sullivan's ?"

"Caitlin already invited me out for a burger there," the older woman said. "But feel free to join us."

"My pleasure," he said with a smile. "Let's all knock off early, first round's on me."

The small group left without Hartley who declined the invitation. Sullivan's was a bar near Star Labs that had a reasonably large space and ample seating, even on a Friday. True to his word, Wells ordered several pitchers and opened a tab for Marty. After two hours, the scientist crowd thinned out, half of them returning to the lab to continue work. Dedication was a necessity with such a large project like the Particle Accelerator.

"My husband's here," Marty said, patting Caitlin's hand. "I told him he needed to be my designated driver. Thanks for dinner, and my gift."

"I'll close you out," Wells said, getting up and going to the bar. Caitlin picked up her jacket and purse, bidding the few remaining employees good night. She walked out with Marty and greeted her husband, a retired firefighter. She waved them off from the curb and started walking to her car. She'd made it half a block before her boss caught up to her.

"I'll walk you to your car." he said, falling into step beside her. They turned the corner and, once out of sight of the bar, he pulled her into a dark doorway. He kissed her softly, whetting his appetite for her. "Do you want company tonight?" he asked when they resumed their walk.

"Yes," she replied. They crossed an abandoned lot to shorten their trek to where she'd parked when Wells realized they were being followed. He grasped Caitlin's hand and quickened his pace, pulling her into an alley between a clothing shop and a bakery. He knew she hadn't noticed anything so he put a finger to his lips and waited.

"No matter what happens, just go along with me."

Three men, all of whom had been at the bar stopped at the mouth of the alley. The scientist guessed that they were part of a group of environmental trouble-makers who protested the accelerator's creation.

"Evening, gentleman," Wells said. He nudged Caitlin behind him and put his hands in his pockets, keeping his posture relaxed. He smiled pleasantly. "By the way, I've seen more subtlety from a marching band."

"I'm surprised you noticed anything at all," said a slender, Asian man. "You seemed pretty into your secretary."

"I'm a bioengineer," Caitlin snapped, angrily."

"They don't even know what a bioengineer is," he whispered, loudly.

"Are these guys with the picketers?" she asked, irritated.

"Yep," Wells replied.

"Got some nice photos of you checking out her tonsils," said one of the other protestors. He was bulky and blonde.

"Good for you," Wells replied. He turned to Caitlin. "Shut down your phone right now." She obeyed without question and he raised his wrist, looking at his watch. "I'd love to chat, gentleman and debate the worth of technological advancement versus the continuation of knuckle-dragging but I'm much more interested in getting laid," he said.

"Don't let us stop you," said the Asian man. "We can get pics of that as well." He took a small digital camera out of his pocket and turned it on. "I'd love to get a shot of her hooters."

"Did you _actually_ use the word, 'Hooters'?" Caitlin asked. She was afraid but knew better than to show it.

"I'll be seeing you gentleman around," Wells finished, bringing his watch up to look at it again. He pressed and held down two buttons that were on the top and bottom of the watch's face. It beeped once and produced a quick flash of light. The man holding the camera looked at his screen and then back at the scientist.

"What did you do?" he asked. "You damaged private property!"

"All I did was check the time," Wells replied, taking Caitlin's hand and leading her past the men and back onto the sidewalk. The bulky blonde man grabbed his arm as he passed.

"The whole world is going to hear about this." He said, angrily.

"The whole world already knows what I'm doing," he replied, calmly, glancing down at the man's hand. He removed his glasses and put them in his pocket. "I publish all of my breakthroughs in scientific journals and I regularly answer questions from the press." He smiled humorlessly. "Do you think the public believes I'm celibate? Now get your hand off me before I have you arrested for assault." The third man, who had been silent up until now stepped forward. He was the tallest of the three and built like a lumberjack. Caitlin guessed they'd brought him for intimidation.

"Listen you fucking geek," he said, poking Wells in the chest. Whatever he was about to say came out as a grunt. Wells bent his knees and struck the man in the abdomen with the heel of his hand. His arm snapped out and back so fast, Caitlin almost didn't see it. He twisted the blonde man's wrist, and punched his forearm. The shriek the man let out had her guessing he'd broken the man's radius. The Asian man stepped forward but Wells had a chance to back up a step and gain momentum and shift his weight effectively. He lunged forward and bent his elbow, striking him in the hollow of his throat, using his opponent's momentum to knock him off his feet. He grabbed Caitlin's hand and dragged her down the street and back towards the bar.

"We'll come back for your car," he said, breaking into a run. Tonight wasn't the night for staying and fighting. Not with company.

He all but tossed her into the passenger seat of his Lexus SUV and put it into gear, pulling away from the curb as two of the men came around the corner. He slammed his hand against the steering wheel, angry at the evening's turn of events. He doubted that the men would've had time to upload any photos to their website but he'd have to check.

"Why do you have an EMP on your watch?" Caitlin asked, turning her phone back on. She'd had the same thought as Wells and pulled up the group's website. She searched for several minutes before closing the site. "No pictures so far."

"I've been followed and ambushed in the past," he finally said when they neared his house. Caitlin had never seen it before and was impressed. "With the cameras people have on their phones, it comes in handy if someone's interfering with my privacy." His voice was tight with anger and he jumped out of the car as soon as it was in park. He opened Caitlin's door and took her hand, pulling her into the house. He threw his keys down on the counter and paced back and forth in front of his fireplace.

"Do you think they'll call the cops?" she asked.

"If they do, we'll have the security camera showing the three of them confronting and then grabbing me." He lifted his wrist again, showing her the normal-looking watch. "I only used a localized pulse, not big enough to bother any devices more than a few feet away. And I stopped there because two of the businesses have security cameras trained on that alley." He wiped his hand over his face and glanced at her. "It was stupid and careless to kiss you in public." He started pacing again. "I shouldn't even be doing this," he shook his head. "I never should have laid a finger on you."

"I'm a big girl," Caitlin said, irritated. "If you want to end this…whatever it is, we can pretend it never happened and go back to the way things were."

"I don't want to go back," he replied and kissed her. His mouth was urgent and when he held her close, she felt the erection straining his pants. She kissed him back and when he stepped back to remove his jacket, she pushed him up against the back of the leather couch and reached for his belt. Violence didn't excite Caitlin, but Wells' energy did. He pushed her jacket off her shoulders and took her mouth again, letting her unbutton and unzip his pants. She broke the kiss next by dropping to her knees in front of him.

Caitlin had Wells' pants pushed down his hips in seconds and clasped his thick, hard organ in her hand. She closed her mouth on him and he groaned, sliding his fingers into her long hair.

"Oh, God." He moaned when she started to suck. "Caitlin," he whispered, "my sweet Caitlin."

He placed his hands behind him on the back of the couch and sucked in a deep breath, looking up at the skylight. If he looked down and saw her head bobbing forward he'd lose it too fast. She pulled him deep into her throat, causing him to gasp when her lips met the base of his aching erection. He loved what she was doing but wanted something else. He grasped her shoulders and pulled her to her feet after she'd been working on him, tirelessly for a few minutes. His hands were a little rough when he unfastened her pants and turned her around, pushing her forward over the back of the couch. She held the cushions and was glad she'd worn heels. He was tall enough to make this position a challenge.

Wells jerked Caitlin's trousers and panties down over her hips before grasping himself and pushing into her. She was so tight and warm he had to hold completely still. He swore under his breath when he realized what he was forgetting.

"What's wrong?" she asked, breathlessly.

"Hang on," he said, digging in his pocket for a condom. He pulled out of her, painfully aware of how good she'd felt. He was back inside her in a matter of seconds and started pumping hard and fast. He held her hips tightly and pulled her back to meet his thrusts. The little noises she made were going to drive him over the edge. He let himself go over, unable to wait for her, and gripping her shoulders to pull her back onto his shaft for the last few, hard strokes. He nearly shouted when he climaxed but didn't have the breath for it. He stiffened and tightened his fingers on her as his exquisite release flowed through him. He breathed heavily for nearly a minute before Caitlin grew restless.

"That was intense," she said with a tight laugh. She'd been willing to pleasure him orally but he wanted to feel her come so when she started to straighten up, he pressed her back down.

"I just need a minute," he said, reaching around her and under her shirt. He cupped her breasts and used his fingertips to stimulate her nipples. He was getting hard, still deep inside her and smiled at her surprised intake of breath when he started to move again. He hadn't ever taken her more than once a night but he'd show her how well he could recover tonight. The sudden violence had made him angry, he didn't like to publicly advertise his familiarity with close combat. He'd channel his anger into the lovely bioengineer.

"You're ready again?" she gasped as he picked up his speed and brought his hand around to rest the pad of his middle finger against her clitoris, using the movement of their bodies to rub her against it. She let out the same sweet tones he'd grown fond of as her climax built up again. He slowed his pace just as she started to grind back against him. She made a frustrated squeal and tried to push back but he held her hips firmly with one hand. He built up his rhythm again and this time when she arched her back, giving him deeper access, he pushed her over the edge, and came with her.

"I want you to stay tonight," he said when they'd regained their breath. He disposed of the protection and tucked himself away. She was tugging her pants up and turned to face him. "It's probably a good idea to avoid going back there until tomorrow, to get your car."

"Right," she said, nodding.

"Besides," he said, catching her chin in his hand, "there's a whole lot more I'd like to do to you, tonight." He didn't smile or wink when he said it. His face was expressionless as he stood close to her.

"What did you have in mind?" Caitlin asked.

"Let's see, shall we?" He picked up their coats, hanging them in the closet. He noticed Caitlin rubbing her shoulder. "You okay?"

"Pulled muscle from pilates," she said. "Always hurts worse the next day.

"You should've told me."

"Why? Would you have taken it easy on me?"

"Probably not." He smiled then and took her hand and leading her to the bedroom and through to the master bathroom. "I'm going to take a few minutes and look for those photos online. I'll feel better if I'm sure they haven't uploaded anything." He handed her a towel and nodded to the shower. The walls and door were glass with a frosted panel that would conserve modesty. "Take a hot shower, it might ease the ache."

"Thanks, I will."

"My motivations are purely selfish, Caitlin." He smiled briefly. "Always."

Caitlin turned on the taps and stepped under the spray when it reached the right temperature. She washed her hair and body before she changed the setting on the adjustable shower head and let it pummel her shoulder and neck. She dropped her chin to her chest and rolled her head back and forth. She didn't notice any cool draft, but a large pair of hands gently slid up from her waist to her shoulders.

"Mmmh." She closed her eyes as Wells' strong fingers dug into the tense muscles in her neck. His thumbs pressed deeply and rubbed circles at her nape.

"I can feel the inflammation," he said, letting his scientist out for a walk. "There's swelling right here." He dug his thumb into a lump of knotted muscle.

"I can feel that shoot down into my back," she replied. "I must have a nerve impingement." She realized she was speaking clinically and reminded herself she wasn't in the lab. "It feels good," she said. "What you're doing." She leaned back and felt his erection prod her lower back. "Mmmh," she said, reaching behind her and giving him a squeeze, "is that for me?"

"Eventually," Wells answered, continuing to rub her neck. "Caitlin," he asked, hesitantly, "are you on birth control?"

"Yes," she answered. "I take the pill for three months straight and I only have four periods a year." She wasn't embarrassed to mention women's biology to a man like him. "Why?"

"I'm discreet," he said, eventually. "I'm not casual or careless."

They had a brief, frank discussion about statistics and safety.

"I'm okay with it," she said. "But I haven't ever…without a secondary."

"Being a scientist can kill romance," Wells said with a chuckle. "I've never forgotten, or been carried away, before tonight."

"And?"

"You feel amazing." He dropped his lips to her neck, the reddened spot where the hot water had been aimed. She turned in his arms and went up on her toes to reach his mouth. Their tongues tangled together and he pushed her against the tile wall of the shower. It was warmer than she'd expected. He pushed her arms above her head and leaned into her, pressing his naked body against her soft curves.

"Why now?" Caitlin asked, looking at him with a curiously intent expression. "You never made a pass at me before the night in your office."

"Your resume attracted my attention first," he said, caressing her, eagerly. He kissed her again. "When we met for your final interview, you weren't what I expected but I'd already decided to hire you." He cupped her cheek and brushed some water droplets from under her eye. "I would never put someone on my staff who was unqualified," he said. "I wouldn't be that cruel. You know how unkind scientists can be to someone who doesn't know what she's doing." He kissed her nose and pressed his erection against her belly. "But when you walked in and shook my hand I had one single thought that kept popping up during our discussion."

"What was that?"

"I wanted to eat you alive."

And he did. Caitlin gripped the top of the glass door with one hand and leaned up against the wall for support. Wells was relentless, and voracious with his mouth and tongue. When she caught her breath after an intense orgasm he stood up with a smug smile.

"Let's not waste any more water," she said, wringing out her long hair and turning the water off. She opened the door to the shower, deliberately ignoring her lover's throbbing erection. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. She caught a glimpse of the dark expression on his face when she strolled past the mirror. He watched her walk away without looking back before grabbing a towel of his own. She went into the massive bedroom and smiled when she felt movement behind her.

Wells spun her around to face him, holding her against the bathroom doorway and gripping her towel to pull her onto her toes for a kiss.

"You want to drive me crazy?" he asked, between kisses. He liked to prolong his own pleasure most of the time, but he was finished waiting. He reached under her towel and slid his fingers inside her. He worked his fingers, below and his mouth on her lips. Hot water was great for foreplay but tended to wash away a woman's natural lubrication. He wanted it back. Caitlin gripped his upper arms for balance and arched her back. She loosened his towel and he didn't try to catch it. When she wrapped her fingers around him he shook his head. "Not this time."

Soon slicked with moisture, Caitlin made the familiar, soft noise in her throat before pulling away from Wells and turning around, spinning out of her towel and walking, naked, across the carpet towards the bed. She didn't try to evade him when his slippery arms wrapped around her torso and lifted her off her feet. Her back landed on the carpet gently, but his fingers encircled her wrists and he held her hands over her head. "You want me to chase you, Caitlin?" he whispered. "You want me to catch you?"

"Yes," she whispered back.

Wells was rough this time, but not unpleasantly. His bright blue eyes remained on her face while he kneed her legs apart and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Mine," he whispered, slipping inside her. "All. Fucking. Mine." He punctuated each word with a hard thrust. Caitlin watched his face as he worked out his impatience and frustration on her. Watching his face redden and the veins stand out on his neck from the surge of need made her feel powerful. He broke eye contact to press his mouth to her throat and trail kisses to her delicate ear. "Is this how you like it?"

"I want you."

"Say it again."

"Fuck!" she gasped when he rolled his hips and dragged his pelvis against her clitoris. "Ah, I want this."

"One more time, Caitlin." He was so hard he felt like a heated pipe spearing her insides. She felt each ridge and curve of the thick, penetrating organ. She was so close but his pace slowed and she whimpered. "Say it."

"Fuck me, Harrison." She knew what he'd wanted to hear so she gave it to him. He gripped her so hard she was sure she'd have bruises on her wrists, not to mention rug burn. He did as she asked and fucked her as hard as he could, driving deep and fast, letting himself go when he felt the first flutters of her internal muscles. His entire body tensed up, his back arched and his toes curled when he came inside her. The purely possessive male instinct to pour himself inside of her wasn't one he often indulged but with the young woman beneath him, he wanted nothing more than to shoot his seed inside her forever.


	4. Home office

Cool, smooth sheets moved against Caitlin's legs. The silky-smooth fabric was a contrast to the warm body spooned against her back. She could feel breath against her neck and an arm draped over her side. She opened her eyes and saw a digital clock. Her slight OCD nature led her to always place her clocks where she could see them from her pillow. The sheets smelled of sex; as fastidious as she was about hygiene, Caitlin enjoyed it. It was a warm smell, the mingling of two bodies. The body chemistry of the partners made a difference as to how strong or how pleasant the post-frolic funk would be.

Wells had a pleasant scent; neither too musky nor dark. Caitlin inhaled slowly and the fragrance of their combined bodies mixed with laundry detergent and his shampoo. The primitive pleasure of smelling a man's scent on her outweighed the vaguely sticky feeling of her skin where their combined sweat had dried. She stretched carefully; her hips had been sore after their initial encounter in his office. The muscles one used when gripping another person between one's thighs weren't regularly exercised in that particular way so on the rare occasions Caitlin indulged in a lover, she also battled her body's protests.

The bedroom was still completely dark with no light around the window. Caitlin felt Wells shift behind her and kept her body relaxed. He rolled away from her gently and walked to the bathroom, shutting the door. She took the opportunity race, clad in only the t-shirt he'd given her, to use the bathroom down the hall and run back to slide back into bed. He rejoined her and took up his previous position. She dozed again, waking about an hour later to an empty bed. She picked up a dark red throw blanket from the dark, leather bench at the end of the bed. She wrapped it around herself and went in search of him.

The familiar glow of a computer screen led Caitlin to an open doorway down the hall, she paused on the threshold. Wells sat behind a desk, facing the door. He didn't appear to see her right away but was engrossed in his work. She walked in, quietly and when he saw her he blinked a few times and smiled. She approached his desk, and he removed his glasses, leaning back and stretching his arms above his head. She walked around to his side of the desk and he reached for her, tugging her, blanket and all, in front of him. She didn't dare to lean back against the desk for fear of sitting on his keyboard. He moved his legs between her, nudging her feet farther apart.

Wells smiled at Caitlin softly; he knew she was uncomfortable interrupting his work. It was too much like being at the lab. He moved his hands around her waist and tugged her forward. His chair didn't have arm rests so he was able to pull her flush against him. She stood with her feet on either side of his chair until he tugged her down to sit on his lap. He was already getting hard looking at her sleepy face, tousled hair and bare legs. He placed his palms on her thighs and let them glide up under the blanket until he gripped her buttocks.

Wells rubbed himself against Caitlin gently, feeling her warmth through the thin cotton of his pajama pants. Her lips parted slightly, making an expression he now knew to be sexual excitement. She still smelled like him. Dropping the blanket from her shoulders, she reached for the drawstring of his waist band. When she brushed the front of his pants he jumped under her touch. Her delicate hands were cool against his warmer skin. The gentle touch of her fingertips on his erection excited him because there was a shyness to her actions. He had driven most of their encounters and wanted to see what she would do on her own.

Grasping Wells' hard penis proved a good starting point and he inhaled sharply. Caitlin stroked him a few times, before rising up above him and slowly sliding him inside her. Rolling her hips to get comfortable she sat facing him and leaned forward to place a soft, hesitant kiss on his mouth. He smiled at her and kissed her back. She started to rock forward and back, using her thighs to grip him and raise herself up. She raised her arms above her head when he tugged at her shirt and he lifted it off, baring her beautiful breasts. He kissed them and teased with his tongue, swirling it around the dark aureole.

Caitlin pressed her lips into the hair at Wells' temple and clenched her inner muscles, lifting herself up while she squeezed him and he nearly choked. She did it again and he broke out in a sweat.

"Keep going?" she asked.

"If you want to skip the good parts and go straight to the end," he replied. He grasped her hips and rolled his pelvis up to meet her. She was tall enough that she could reach the floor so she planted the balls of her feet and started to move up and down while rolling her pelvis against him to add extra stimulation.

"Say it," she teased with a smile. She let her teeth scrape his neck and the outer shell of his ear. His hands tightened on her briefly before ultimately giving up the fight. He smiled in the dim glow from the monitor.

"I want you to fuck me, Caitlin."

The words brought out Caitlin's competitive nature and she rode him faster, tightening her internal muscles every few strokes but keeping her rhythm going. He knew she was taking her pleasure with his body but he didn't mind. He liked the idea of her getting what she wanted. He resumed his attention to her breasts and it wasn't long before her legs were tightening and she was grasping his shoulders so hard he felt her nails. She closed her eyes and bit her lip when she climaxed, and he waited until she finished. She panted against his neck and he shifted her weight in his lap so that his fingers were laced together under her bottom. He stood carefully, remaining inside her, and stepped to the side where he set her down on the edge of his desk.

Caitlin allowed Wells to push her back so she lay across the desk top. He leaned over her and kissed her as he began to thrust. He stood up straight and hooked his arms under her knees, pulling her pelvis tightly against him. From this position he started pumping hard and fast. He could look down and see the place where he penetrated her as well as her naked torso. She'd dropped her hands to her sides and grasped the edge of the desk, holding on to keep herself from sliding off. He clenched his jaw when he came and thrust hard through the shudders that ran through him. She felt so amazing and he wanted to spend hours on top of her.


	5. matters of the heart(ley)

"There's something different about Snow." Hartley Rathaway sat across from Dr. Wells over a game of chess. His voice held its usual condescension but there was a tiny hint of suspicion in it. The younger scientist was many things, arrogant, over-confident, nosey and narcissistic; he was not, however, a poker player. Wells had known there was something on his mind due to his quieter than usual contemplation of the chess board.

"Huh?" Wells looked up from the board and out of his office. Caitlin stood, speaking with a structural engineer. "What, like her hair?" he asked, focusing his attention back to the board.

"No," the younger man mused, "I mean she's acting differently."

"What do you mean?"

"She's all smiles and giggles now."

"Really?" Wells looked back at Caitlin who laughed lightly and placed her hand on the arm of the dark-haired man to whom she spoke. "Oh my God," he said quietly, "-she just laughed and willingly touched another employee." He grinned back at Hartley who looked triumphant.

"Told you so."

"Think she started drinking?" Wells asked.

"I think she's getting laid," Hartley replied, making the older man stifle a laugh. "It works for me."

"I didn't think Dr. Snow was the kind of person whose behavior would interest you." Wells glanced back at the pretty scientist. "I can't fault you for coming back towards this end of the spectrum, though." He said, whistling softly. "I'd jump her in a second if I were twenty years younger."

"And not her boss, right?"

"Twenty years ago I didn't care." He wiggled his eyebrows. He kept a knowing smirk on his face while he decided on his next move.

"Do tell," Hartley leaned forward, a greedy expression on his face.

"A gentleman never kisses and tells," Wells said, solemnly. "He certainly doesn't tell when he does a Hell of a lot more than kiss to a respected fellow scientist fifteen ago."

"You can't leave me hanging like that," Hartley's eyes were wide. "I will seriously give up my next paycheck if you tell me."

"Nope."

"I will hound you relentlessly."

"You already do and so far I'm not too bothered by it," Wells said with a shrug.

"What do you want?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"What are you willing to give up?" Cool blue eyes regarded his opponent. "Obviously the details of my more private moments can never be revealed to another soul."

"Goes without saying."

"No, it doesn't."

"Would you accept a Gentleman's agreement?"

Wells raised his eyebrows and nodded slowly. He pushed his chair back and stood up, shoulders squared, and had a stern expression on his face. Rathaway stood in the same manner and cleared his throat, theatrically.

"Your terms?" Wells asked.

"I want the name of the …lady?"

"Yes it was a woman."

"Just checking. Okay, the name of the woman and details of the affair."

"To be fair, it was only the one time," Wells said. "Or at least one night." He paused thoughtfully. "And the following morning, before breakfast."

"Okay, the name of the lady, detail of what happened, and how it ended."

"No details, you can use your imagination."

"Alright, no graphic detail, but you have to give the name, how it happened, list the different acts performed by each of you, on each other," Wells laughed and the younger man continued, "I will, in return, give you my Dickens first edition of _Great Expectations_."

"Wow, you really want to live vicariously?"

"I'm still not into women," Hartley said. "But you're so secretive, I want to hear proof that you're human."

"Hartley, I eat, I drink, I sleep, I shit and I fuck."

"Seriously?" the younger man said, incredulously. "You sleep?"

"Very funny."

"Okay, so those are my terms, your turn."

"In exchange for your first edition, your guaranteed silence, both verbal, and written, I will give you, Hartley Rathaway, details of a brief encounter I had with a respected fellow scientist with regard to time, place, and the names of specific acts performed and received."

"Agreed." They shook hands to seal the agreement.

"Okay, meet me back here, with the book, after four so we can avoid any eavesdroppers." Wells sat back down and regarded the board

They ended their game and went back to work. Hartley was in a remarkably good mood and even verbalized appreciation to one of his team members. He brought his progress report to Wells who stood near a computer terminal, looking at Caitlin.

"Got you thinking, huh?" he said, joining the older man.

"Now that you've said something," Wells said, shaking his head, "I'm trying to guess who it is."

"My money's on Raymond," Hartley said, nodding to the dark-haired structural engineer who was also staring in Caitlin's direction.

"Ronnie?" he gave the man a closer look. "He looks like a twelve-year-old who just saw his first dirty magazine."

Hartley busted out a laugh, causing a few stares.

"It's got to be him."

After four P.M. Hartley brought a package wrapped in brown paper to Wells' office. The older scientist stood up and beckoned him in, finishing his phone conversation.

"Close the door." Hartley complied and handed him the package.

"Where did you get this?" he asked, unwrapping the old book.

"My grandfather was a collector," he replied. "I wasn't entirely unprepared for my parents' reaction to my reasons for not getting involved with the daughter of one of their old friends."

"Did you stash some cash?"

"There were a number of items that would have been willed to me upon their deaths," he began, "-to which I had ready access in the house. I liberated a certain number of things for my own collection. I'd also thought to save my announcement until after I had been given access to my trust."

"Did they suspect?" Wells asked. He didn't usually bring up Hartley's 'Other life' as a Rathaway heir.

"No, I was good at hiding it and they were good at not paying any attention."

Wells nodded briefly and admired the old book. He gestured to the couch and Hartley sat. The small bar in the corner of the office held several libations. Pouring a scotch for both of them, he joined his friend. "Okay, time to deliver the goods."

"An agreement is an agreement."

"First the name?"

"Dr. Christina McGee."

"Bullshit!" Wells was glad he'd asked Hartley to close the door.

"I speak the truth."

"McGee is cold as ice." Hartley shook his head. "I'd have bet money that she batted for the other team."

"In my experience I've frequently found that the coldest exteriors hold hidden fires; fires that just need to be prodded to life."

"How did this happen?"

"Okay, it was shortly after I started working here, Tina was all about tachyon particles back then and I gave her a ride home one night. We'd gotten into a discussion about theoretical tachyon particle devices during the drive, she invited me in for a nightcap and a continuation of the discussion."

"She might as well have asked to show you her etchings."

"While I agree that scientists approach courtships on a completely different level than the rest of the world; I also think that we can be oblivious when we're discussing something of interest."

"So how did it happen?"

"We shared a bottle and a half of a pretty decent burgundy before I managed to get my head under her skirt."

"Did you have to spell out your intentions?"

"I kissed her first, and then I told her I thought we should relax and clear our heads with no-strings sex. She agreed."

"The first act?"

"I went down on her for almost twenty minutes."

"Did you have to blow the dust off?" Harltey asked with a laugh.

"I do think it had been a while; but once she relaxed and let go, she was pretty hot."

"I've seen old news footage, she was pretty but so buttoned up."

"I definitely unbuttoned her." Wells smiled and licked his lips.

"You like doing that?"

"Absolutely," he said, setting his glass down. "I like being in control and having that skill definitely tips the scales."

"I never cared for it much." Hartley looked down into his glass. "The couple of girls I slept with didn't seem that into it."

"You made it with girls?"

"After a few drinks, yeah." He shrugged it off. "I always knew I wasn't attracted to women, but I knew what my parents expected so I gave it a shot. I had a girlfriend long before I had a boyfriend."

"When did you start?"

"Sixteen," he answered. "Got drunk at a wedding, nailed a bridesmaid." He shook his head and leaned back on the couch. "Tina McGee, I wouldn't have guessed."

"After I got her off the first time, she was like a crazed bobcat, or something." He sipped his drink. "We didn't make it to the bedroom and had sex on the floor. Then again in the bed."

"Twice in one night, not bad."

"I was only in my thirties, I managed more than twice."

"You did?"

"I showed her a really good time until about two in the morning and then we passed out."

"What about the morning?"

"Oh, sweet Tina, she woke me up in a very, very pleasant way."

"Morning head?"

"Indeed, I was definitely not the only person with talents."

"What did she do when you went back to work?"

"She pretended it never happened and I never brought it up again." He finished his drink and returned for a refill. "She didn't ignore me or anything, she even talked tachyons with me after that but was totally professional."

"Isn't that when she left Star for mercury?"

"The next year, but I don't think it was because of that night, she really is a brilliant scientist and Mercury made her a good offer."

Wells and Hartley finished their drinks and bade each other goodnight. Wells sat back at his desk and pulled up the feed from the security camera. He saw Hartley enter the parking garage and waited while he drove away. Then he flipped through the different feeds until he found Caitlin. She was sitting at her desk, rubbing the back of her neck. He smiled and was about to get up from his seat when he saw her turn and speak to the man walking into her lab.

Ronnie Raymond greeted Caitlin with a cup of tea.

"I thought you might want something non-caffeinated before you go home." He placed the steaming cup on the desk beside her computer. "You've been here late almost every night this week."

"I guess I have," Caitlin said, pleased. She and Ronnie hadn't spoken many times about anything non work-related but she'd thought he was very smart. It was also the third time this week that he'd initiated a friendly conversation with her. She thought it might have been the new shade of lipstick she'd bought. It was a light, berry matte shade called 'Shy' by Clinique. No matter how thickly she put it on, it didn't overpower her frequently naked face.

"Next week, some people are going to an Indian restaurant for its grand opening downtown," he put his hands in his pockets. "Love you to join for some kebabs."

"Indian food?" She looked a little nervous at the thought and bit her lip. He looked at her mouth and smiled.

"You don't have to be scared of it," he said. "A billion people eat it every day."

"I don't know," she said, hesitantly.

"There's no shame in culinary cowardice." He kept smiling when he said it and pretended he didn't notice her mannerisms dropping about twenty degrees.

"Okay," she said. The affirmation was out of her mouth before she knew it. "I'll give it a try."

"There's always rice if you don't like it. And a gelato place next door if it's too hot." His smile was energetic and open, two things Caitlin knew she wasn't. But maybe the new Caitlin, the one who was sleeping with the boss, could try something new.

"Well, if a billion people eat it every day, I suppose it has to have some merits."

"After dinner I'll tell you what happened when I visited Mumbai and made the mistake of eating lunch from a street vendor." That comment got him one of her rare laughs.

"I can't wait to hear it; I did my senior thesis on antibiotic-resistant bacteria in India's water supply." She saw him blink and realized she'd started to let her geek out. Opting to tuck it back in and plunge onward, she asked him about his trip to India.

"I was there as an intern to build a hospital."

"You must have felt pretty good doing something to help." She tilted her head, looking at Ronnie with a fresh perspective.

"I wanted to do more, but you have to work within the system in order to be effective, so I opted to work on a project that has some great potential to help a lot of people in the future."

"I admire that." Caitlin glanced up as Harrison Wells entered the lab. He wasn't looking at her but at some papers in his hand.

"Dr. Snow," he said, acknowledging Ronnie with a nod. "I need your report on proton therapy."

"Oh, okay." She hid her surprise at his request and nodded. "I'm just finishing a report on tumors in the eye being treated with a particle beam."

"Just finishing?" Wells asked, consulting his watch.

"I interrupted her," Ronnie said, backing up. "See you later." He beat a hasty retreat and left Caitlin alone with her boss.

"I'm just proofing for spelling and grammar," she said, turning back to her computer. "You can have it in a minute."

"Email it to me." He was already walking out the door.

Caitlin knew they needed to be more than just careful at work. She hadn't expected him to make a comment that implied she was inefficient. In a field as competitive as theirs, any hint that someone as respected as Harrison Wells was disappointed in her work could result in the rumor mill damaging her career. Scientists gossiped as much as any other group. She carefully checked her work before emailing a copy to him. She picked up her purse and shut down her computer, slinging her coat over her arm. She chose to leave by the hallway that was in the opposite direction of Wells' office.

Wells waited for Caitlin to pass his office on her way out. He pulled up the security feed for her office and saw it was dark; checking his email he saw her report. Flipping through the different camera feeds again, he found her walking through the halls, taking the long route to the garage. She was walking slowly so he figured he could catch up. Pulling up the garage cameras, he found the section where she usually parked, manually overrode the camera and turned it, pointing it away from her car. He locked the security feed before leaving his office. He walked briskly through the halls, taking a shortcut through the pipeline in order to beat her to her car.

Caitlin put on her jacket and took her keys out of the pocket. She thought about her conversation with Ronnie; his notice of her was unexpected. They'd met months earlier but he'd never displayed more than a passing friendliness towards her. He'd gone out of his way to talk to her a few times in the past few weeks. She knew when someone was tentatively showing interest. It was one of the most pleasant times in a relationship. She shook her head, the word relationship had entered her mind prematurely. It was just a pleasant feeling. The flutter in the belly when you see the object of…pre-fatuation. She wasn't _in-_fatuated yet. When she drove out of the garage and onto the street, she turned the corner towards her home without noticing the SUV that followed.


	6. plans

As Caitlin drove home, she considered her options for the evening; she could open a bottle of wine, relax with some pasta and watch a movie or, she could open a bottle of vodka, order pizza, lock her text messaging feature on her phone until she sobered up, and watch racy HBO shows. She turned on her wipers as the mist was quickly turning into rain. The decision hadn't been made by the time she reached home so she mulled the vodka vs. wine and pizza vs. pasta while she parked on the street outside her apartment building. She got out and was about to cross the street when a black Mercedes pulled up beside her. The passenger window lowered.

"Caitlin we need to talk." Caitlin dropped her head back, looking at the sky. She leaned down to look Wells in the eye.

"Do we need to do it now?" She threw up her hands in exasperation when he didn't answer. She shook her head with irritation and opened the door, sliding onto the leather seat. She shut the door and he closed the window.

"Seat belt."

The car pulled away from the curb and a silver SUV at the end of the block sat with its engine running. Ronnie Raymond pondered what he'd just seen. Something about the way Wells and Caitlin had behaved caught his attention. Wells was firm but rarely cross with his employees; especially the women. Caitlin was serious and dedicated to her job and seeing her reaction to his criticism that evening was surprising. When Wells had walked into her office she'd blinked and looked away quickly. The CEO of STAR labs had been unusually brusque with her. He'd displayed impatience and displeasure with her work, something that had clearly surprised her. She'd looked hurt as well and he'd wanted to catch her to chat about it.

Ronnie had followed her on a whim and hadn't been surprised when Wells had picked her up. He'd been too far away to hear their exchange but Caitlin hadn't been particularly enthusiastic about joining him. He told himself that when Caitlin was his, he'd always hold the door for her. For now he could be patient.

"Where are we going?" Caitlin asked when he turned onto the highway.

"Just getting a little privacy," Wells replied. His voice held tension and a small amount of anger. "Hartley brought you up in conversation today." Caitlin turned to look at him.

"Me? What could Harley want to know about me?"

"He told me today that he's noticed you acting differently," he said. "He guessed you're getting laid."

"How could he possibly know?" she asked. "You and I don't talk at the office unless necessary, we don't text or call, and when we do see each other we act professionally."

"I know. He wasn't suspecting me, he was just gossiping about another employee. If I'd denied anything or changed the subject he'd have been suspicious so I told him he was probably right." He told her about his effort to have Hartley catching him staring at her, letting him believe his suggestion had made Wells curious and throwing Ronnie in as a suggestion.

"Why does he even care?"

"He doesn't, he just likes to think he can guess what's going on in other people's lives. I steered him away from the topic by giving him what he really wanted."

"What?"

"Personal, private information that no one else at the lab knows." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "He likes thinking I trust him more than anyone else. I thought it had worked but now he'll want to know if I'm right about you and Ronnie."

"Why Ronnie? And why does he think I'm having sex at all?" She pressed her fingers to her head. "He never cared about my personal life when I wasn't getting any."

"You have changed," Wells said, not taking his eyes off the road; his jaw was clenched. "Since the night I went to your apartment, you've been more feminine and sexy."

"I should've known that would happen," she rubbed her forehead gingerly. "I guess I have you to thank for the increase in male attention I've had the last few weeks." She thumped the back of her head against the headrest. "I thought it was my new lipstick." She heard Wells chuckle beside her. Then he laughed and squeezed her knee, affectionately.

"You could thank me," he said, innocently. "If you wanted to."

"I still think the lipstick had something to do with it as well. She turned her head and looked out her window for a mile or so. She turned her gaze to the road ahead when Wells turned on his windshield wipers. She kept her gaze forward when she gently placed her hand on his thigh. She saw him smile widely in her peripheral vision. Emboldened by his pleasure, she slid her fingertips to the inside of his leg. He shifted automatically and widened his knees. Her fingers found their goal and she was unsurprised to find him already stiffening in his pants.

Deftly lowering the zipper on Wells' trousers, Caitlin spread the opening wide and reached inside. Encountering the cotton boxer shorts he wore made her smile. A simple slip of the button that held the fly closed and his hot, smooth flesh was in her hand. The broad, warm head was slightly damp and running the pad of her index finger over the slit produced a drop of fluid and a quiet intake of breath.

"Oh Caitlin," he sighed. "You have the gentlest touch." He breathed in and out slowly, trying to keep his focus on the road. He only had a few miles before the next exit. "It must be your extensive use of pipettes." He heard Caitlin stifle a chuckle.

"I've always been fascinated by how your erection can be so hard and so soft at the same time." She squeezed him gently. The firmness of the engorged organ covered in smooth, soft skin begged to be touched and rubbed. "I really do like it, you know," she said. "Your penis, that is."

"I guessed that's what you were talking about," Wells said, quickly while Caitlin laughed. She unbuckled her seatbelt and he held his breath. She leaned over and closed her lips around him. He stroked her hair and tried to focus on the road. While her mouth moved on him he made it to the exit and drove them to a spot near the river which gave them a view and the privacy of trees. Caitlin sat up as he put the car in park. "Recline your seat," he ordered, unfastening his own seatbelt. He removed his jacket and hopped over the console between them, coming down on top of her.

"I never did this as a teenager," she whispered when his lips were on her neck.

"Backseats are overrated." With Caitlin reclined on the flattened seat, Wells held his weight on his hands while she unbuckled his belt frantically. He kissed her, long and deep; she was so lovely, and young, and sweet. She deserved better than fogged up windows by the river. He boosted her up the seat a little and braced his feet on the floor.

Caitlin grasped Wells' erection in her hand while he pushed up her skirt and impatiently pulled her panties down her hips and legs. She lost her shoes trying to get her underwear all the way off and settled for them remaining around one ankle while he worked his pants down his hips. When he finally pushed his hips between her thighs she welcomed him with enveloping warmth and moisture. She gave a harsh cry when he entered her to the hilt on his first thrust. He thought he might have hurt her but she squirmed impatiently so he started moving. Holding the top of her seat he used it to pull himself into her while pushing with his feet.

Caitlin moaned and lifted her knees, wrapping her legs around his waist and clinging to his shoulders while he rode her hard and fast. She came quickly with sharp, internal pulls at him and he didn't try to hold back his own noises when he climaxed so hard he felt light-headed. He panted against her neck, burrowing his face in her silky hair. He caught his breath and sat up. They clumsily rearranged themselves as the rain began to pour, obscuring their view. He handed her some tissues from the glove box and turned away, moving back to the driver's seat. She had pulled up her panties by then and smoothed her skirt down.

"We can't keep doing this," she said when they were back on the road. "Not if people might get suspicious."

"I know it's a double standard," he said, shaking his head. "It isn't fair Caitlin. You've worked harder than most since you've been here and no one would ever doubt your intelligence until the day someone whispers that you're sleeping with the CEO."

"And suddenly every one forgets how hard I work and remembers every mistake. They'll suddenly say to each other, 'I always wondered why he hired her'."

"You're an amazing woman, Caitlin." He leaned over and kissed her on the mouth. "You're too young to be interested in me." He saw the sadness in her face.

"You're an amazing man, Harrison Wells," she leaned over and kissed him, holding his face in both her hands. "You're too smart to be interested in me."

They drove home in silence and he pulled up in front of her apartment with the windshield wipers slapping rain away. She declined his offer to walk her in, telling him they'd taken too many chances already.

"See you Monday," he said, stroking his hand over the hair that fell on her shoulder.

"I had a really nice time." She got out in the pouring rain and Wells felt his gut clench painfully. He should be holding his jacket over her head to keep her dry, but to ensure their secret he just sat and watched her. She didn't duck or run, the let the rain soak her hair and face. She strolled, casually across the road and stepped lightly onto the curb and up to her door.

Wells knew Ronnie had seen them; Ronnie needed to see them. Their brief affair would ultimately lead to the relationship between Ronnie Raymond and Caitlin Snow. Their love would need to be at its deepest and most passionate when the particle accelerator was activated. She was a rare treasure who would inspire the most selfless act a man could make. He had to love her so much that he would get as close to the site of the explosion as possible because it mean the best chance for Caitlin's survival.

Wells would comfort Caitlin; they'd continue to lean on each other as friends and she'd pretend she'd never been to his house; she'd let Cisco get lost instead. She'd still look at him, bound as he appeared in his wheelchair, like he could move mountains.


End file.
